


T U L I P S - J I K O O K

by anaberux



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberux/pseuds/anaberux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin being blind doesn't matter to Jungkook..<br/>Sparks fly when a stroll on the beach changes their perspective on life overall, would it be fate for them to have met of the beach? Or maybe just trouble along the way?<br/>Will they make it before all the tulips bloom?</p>
<p>∞</p>
<p>By: Anaberux</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ∞ P R O L O G U E ∞

**Author's Note:**

> There may be many spelling mistakes, so report them to me so I can fix it !

Park Jimin wasn't a mediocre ecstatic child when he was younger, born in Busan, South Korea. Although he had a big smile, with glistening white teeth, orange hair, parted from the middle, smooth silky skin and peach colored lips. There were many things he couldn't experience in life, such as the fact he couldn't see. Yes, that's right, Park Jimin was blind. He was always taunted about the fact he was blind, wistfully, his parents couldn't afford surgery, and so, they did everything they could, like running a restaurant to save up for their sons surgery, which meant Jimin wouldn't be spending much time with his loving parents. Now, at age 21, his alone by himself, not knowing what the outside world would look like, as well as not knowing his own appearance.

As for Jeon Jungkook, he was a university student at Pusan National University, as he just moved to Busan. His beautiful looks, his heavenly voice, his dancing skills, how smart he was, he was basically the definition of perfect. Having black raven hair, pale white skin, and pink strawberry lips, he always had this loneliness in his heart, since his best friend, Kim Taehyung, sadly passed away during his fight for cancer. Therefore, he got himself a beautiful girlfriend, with long, dark brown, wavy hair, clear creamy smooth skin, with red cherry lips. However, Still 19, he wouldn't get over the death of his best friend, and couldn't accept the part of reality.


	2. ∞ O N E ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy~

Jungkook's P.O.V:  
I opened my obsidian colored eyes, having a dull expression on my face. I let out a deep sigh, lying on my bed sheets that were as white as snow. I glance at my wooden bedside table, seeing an amber colored picture frame, with a picture of my best friend, Kim Taehyung, and I, knowing that I still missed him so much. Why did he have to leave so early? *Beep Boop Beep Boop*. Which was the sound of my Cellphone ringing. I stretch my arms, while picking up the silver cased cellphone, with red and black stripes. It's Lee Ji-eun, my beautfiul girlfriend. I pick up the phone. "H-Hey.." she stuttered, while hinting that she was in a bad mood, or she had bad news.

"Mmm?" I reply, soon questioning on what news she had for me.

"Well... Jungkook-ah," My eyes widened, she hardly ever called me by my name. "What's wrong?" I replied, stunned. She then blurted, "W-Well I-I... want to break up! B-Bec-" I was speechless, hanged up, and dropped the phone onto the bed, which rebounded up into the air, and fell to the hard wooden floor. Shit. I didn't even want to hear why she wanted to, I just felt pain. It's always been like this.. it's like a cycle over and over again, to love someone, and for them to disappear away from my life again, then find someone new. I held in my tears, changed into grey sweat pants, and a crimson red tank top, and traveled to the beach close to the campus.

Jimin's P.O.V:  
I was lying on a place known as a 'beach,' which had soft sand, and well known glistening blue waves. It was pointless to be lying there, since I couldn't see the beautiful views, but hearing it was good enough. Hearing the waves crash into the rocks, was enjoyable, since my hearing was better than an average human being. Suddenly, I hear quiet sobbing and a wonderful voice approaching where I was sitting.

"Pictures I'm living through for now,  
Trying to remember all the good times.  
Our life was cutting through so loud,  
Memories are playing in my dull mind."

It was perfect harmony, as I enjoyed listening to this sweet voice until I snapped and heard tears dripping. I've memorized the whole beach by now, so I decided to follow the sweet voice, and comfort whoever was singing. I sat down on the grains of sand until the singing stopped.

Jungkook's P.O.V:  
I sat down on the sand while uncontrollably singing with tears down my face. Why does this always happen? Until, some peculiar man walked up to me and sat down, so I quickly dried up my tears and stopped singing. "Are you okay there? I like your voice." the strange man asked. He had orange silky hair, bisque colored skin, dry lips, wearing bright red spenders with a white long sleeved shirt, having a bright smile on his face, nothing unusual about him.

"Oh.. um.. thank you, uh.. I'm fine," I quickly replied, trying to thank him.

He sighed, "No your not, tell me what's wrong. I'm Park Jimin. You?" I couldn't feel the need to tell him anything. His just a stranger after all.

"I'm sorry.. I should go.." I walked away. I turned my head back and saw him frown, I suddenly felt sorry for him, I could've at least been more social.

I started walking on the Light Slate Grey stone steps, while walked on the khaki colored pathways where many other people gathered to either spend time with their friends and family. It's not like they wanted to spend time with me.. I was always being used. I wondered around in the busy area, where I stepped into a store, it was decorated in autumn leaves, filled with different shades of yellow, orange, brown, and red. It was called, 메이플 레스토랑 (Maple Restaurant).

I sat at a round, Peru colored, wooden table. A waiter came up to me, a woman having maroon-brown colored hair, tied up in a normal bun. "The usual? Jungkook-ah?" the waiter asked cheerfully. "Yea.. the same old hot milk tea, thank you." I stared into the distance and sighed. Why does this always happen?

Jimin's P.O.V:

It's always been like this. That's how I don't have anyone I could socialize with except for the customers at my parents' restaurant, 메이플 레스토랑. I struggled to stand up from the sand, but quickly managed. I've memorized walking to the restaurant by now, so I walked back towards it. There wasn't anything I could do. I didn't want to depend on my parents my whole life, but I know they truly love me.

I listen carefully before crossing the street, so I don't get hit by a car. It's happened a couple of times, and I had minor injuries, but that was all in the past. I've known many of the locals, so many of them help me on the way back home. After walking all the way through the busy street, I finally arrived at my parents' restaurant and also my home. As I opened the door, I hear many loud chatting, but I guess that's something I'm used to already.

"Ahh! Jimin, darl, your back!" I heard the most loving and familiar voice in my life. It was my mother.

"Can you help with the entertainment? Your Uncle is in a busy meeting and can't start up the karaoke. Would you mind dancing or singing for the crowd to gain more customers?" she asks.

Of course I agreed. I couldn't disobey her, after of what she's done for me. "Okay!" I reply enthusiastically. At least there was something to do. I tried setting the microphone up. screech. I felt a cringe down my back, but I think I set it up properly by moving parts around. I couldn't really see the parts, but I could feel it at least

"One Two Three, Testing." I repeated myself around 5 times, until I was sure it worked. I took a deep breath, and began to introduced myself.

"Umm, Hello! I'm Jimin! Most of you should know me! Today I'll be taking over the entertainment for a bit, and I'll be singing a song I thought of, and well, made. I would call it.. Coffee."

I heard chairs getting rotated across the floor, and took a deep breath, and let my voice unleash.

Jungkook's P.O.V:

I heard a familiar voice come from a microphone or speaker. It was similar to that older guy singing karaoke all the time, although I was quite interested on who was for entertainment this time. I turned my chair around, seeing a man. Quite short.. well, shorter than me. I quickly scanned his body, until realizing it was the guy from earlier. Doesn't he recognize me from my face? While introducing himself, he then pointed out that he was going to sing. Sing? No wonder he complimented me before. I heard a rough cough against the microphone until his mouth opened, and what I thought was a heavenly melody.

"Baby baby, you're a caramel macchiato  
Your scent is still sweet on my lips  
Baby baby tonight.."

As he continued, my insides felt calmer. His voice was so soothing that it almost made me fall asleep, in a good way. It made me forget about all that stuff about my girlfriend.. or should I say ex-girlfriend.

He giggled and quickly said, "Thank you very much."

Jimin's P.O.V:

After singing, I awkwardly thanked them, hearing a loud round of applause. I rushed over to the Barista, which was also my father. "How did I do~" I said cheerfully. "You sounded great, but not better than me." he chuckled, as he rubbed my head using his hand. It was very unfortunate that I couldn't imagine their physical characteristics, they would've been considered warming, and comforting people. I was always taught to judge by personality.. well, that's the only thing that I can really find in my ideal lover. I didn't really care about what kind of sex you were, as long as you were kind enough to accept me.

I carefully grabbed the side of the stairs, while struggling to get up, until a familiar voice asked if I needed help. Wasn't it the guy from before? Just to make sure, I smiled and asked, "Who are you?"

Jungkook's P.O.V:

I went to help, 'Park Jimin,' up the stairs. Why was it so hard for him to walk up the stairs? My eyes widened when he asked who I was. Didn't he just wanted to help me before? "I'm the guy you offered to talk to on the beach earlier. He chuckled, "Oh.. It was just to make sure.. It's hard to identify voices when you first meet them." Huh? What was he talking about? I questioned, "Huh?" He let out an expression that he forgot to tell me something.

"Ahaha.. So you didn't know I'm blind?"

I was shocked. He had good looks, a heavenly voice, but he was blind? What a big disadvantage.. I felt like I hit a soft spot. "Oh.. I'm Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook for short." I then stated. Until I held his soft hands to comfort him while walking up the stairs. It was warm, like the aura I had around him, It felt.. well.. safe. We finally made it up the wooden stairs. He lay down on the floor while gleaming with a smile, "Well that was tiring."

Trying to start conversation, I started to ask many questions about him. "Hmm.. so.. What do you like to do?"

"I like to sing, dance, and draw.. Oh! I love Ice Lattes too! You?" he said smiling. I reckon he smiles a lot for someone blind. I'm not even blind and he smiles way more than me.

"Hmm.. I enjoy singing too.. You seem to like the arts.." I laughed.

"I get that a lot." He grinned.

"How is it.. being.. blind..?" I accidentally blurted out.

"Oh, I meant.. argh, sorry, nevermind.."

"Oh don't worry, I don't mind." he gleamed. It could tell right away that it was a fake smile. "Being blind isn't that bad once you're used to it. Although I wish I could see my parents or myself, and other people.. but I'm used to it now." He sighed, and looked a bit relieved

We started talking about ourselves more, and well, I should say.. we became friends.

Jimin's P.O.V:

I've never felt very complete in my life. I didn't really have friends that I would talk casually to, but it was fine. Jungkook's voice when he spoke to me made me feel happier, since we were busy telling each other funny things about each other. It was something I've never felt before... the feeling of.. friendship? We shared our farewells, until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I then realized that I forgot to ask him why he was crying before. Maybe I could do it next time we meet.. I've already memorized his voice. I finally have a friend.. How sick is that?

I wonder why.. was it parents? friends? Why would someone with a great personality be crying? Why did he try to hide it. His so beautiful inside, why would he get hurt? I tried to forget that thought and tried to fall asleep.


	3. ∞ T W O ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's short, but I'll get better in the future!!

Jungkook's P.O.V:

I adjusted my eyes to the same room I ever rested in. Yesterday was.. fun? I guess I made a new friend. I know that he'll leave me one day, just like the rest.. but I should make the most of it. His pretty much blind, and I don't know how he can live with that, when I can't even live with how I am today. I looked onto the right seeing a picture frame of Lee Ji-eun. I still miss her... although I was still pissed at her. I couldn't possibly take it anymore. I stood up and ripped all my memorable photos to pieces. IT'S ALL HER FAULT I'M LIKE THIS! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?!

I can't take it anymore! Everything about her just makes me cringe.. I just.. want to die already. This is more painful then dying anyway.. why do I have to suffer. I then headed to the white tiled bathroom, beige lights shunning from the ceiling, an apricot colored sink and bench, all full of cosmetics.

I slowly opened a small cupboard, and slowly started scanning the surface to spot a small blade. I slowly picked up it, and lifted it towards my arm, until I heard a slow creak by the door. I quickly put the blade back into the cupboard and shut it with a large thud.

I rushed over to the door to see my roommate, Min Yoongi. Having white hair, as white as snowflakes, dull, pale skin, wearing a charcoal colored short sleeved shirt, and baggy sweat pants, as grey as ash.

"Uhhhhh.. Yo?" I instantly greet.  
"Sup? I guess.." he replied, gaining suspicion.  
"So... How was your day?" I awkwardly smiled, while walking slowly towards my bed.  
"Good... Um... is something wrong? You're acting weird" As he yelled, while chuckling a bit after.  
"W-What are y-you t-ta-talking ab-about?" I stuttered, having sweat go down my forehead.  
"I've been your friend for years.. I know there's something up.. Is it still Taehyung? Girlfriend? Parents? Tell me!"

My mind went blank.. I was doubting for a moment to even have something to say, although he is Yoongi... Although I decided to keep the blade a secret.. I assumed he would try to stop me.

"Ji-eun... broke up with me..."

His eyes widened in complete shock, I could tell by the expression made on his face... It wasn't that same boring expression on his face.

"Are you serious? You know she was just using you for the money right? You don't deserve her!"

Was she really? All her kisses had a passionate touch, all hard to resist. Just why? Use me? Maybe she was trying to use me after all.. after I told her that my parents didn't want me to buy anything for her... she broke up with me? Yoongi and I were just staring at each other in silence.

"Anyways.. tomorrow is Taehyung's first death anniversary. You didn't attend his funeral, so you better go to the death anniversary. You could have the chance to speak to his parents.. you haven't met them before you know.." Yoongi warned, staring at me coldly, while walking out of the dorm room. Yea.. That's right.. I didn't attend the funeral. It would kill me.

After that incident.. I just started flirting with girls. However, none of them would satisfy like the way Taehyung satisfied me. This was when I knew I was bisexual.. It's because I loved him.

Jimin's P.O.V:

I seated myself down on a bench at the local park, holding a leash, around a small, fluffy, Pomeranian, a breed of dog which apparently I bought. I sighed as I remembered it was my little brother's death anniversary.. Poor mum and dad... both having children that were disadvantaged, or with an illness. I should get ready. The Pomeranian lead the way back to the restaurant until I bumped into someone. I quickly apologized until I hear the person call my name.

"J-Jimin?" the familiar voice spoke.. I scanned the voice, and realized it was Jungkook.

I chuckled, "Ah~ Jungkookie.. Hey! I'm your Hyung! Respect me!"

"Alright then.. Jim- I mean.. Hyung.. But wait.. Jungkookie?"

I teased while giving a soft punch to the shoulder, "You're a tough cookie~ I just want to eat you~" he suddenly started laughing like a maniac. As we had a small conversation, I had to excuse myself, since I needed to arrive at a death anniversary, "Ah, I need to go to a death anniversary now." There was a short pause until he said goodbye.

After using my walking stick to make my way towards a car, I heard my parents in the middle of a conversation.

"Why did Taehyung have to die at that age?" my mother questioned emotionally towards my father, until she stopped as I heard a door click open, as I seated into the car. Taehyung was two months younger than me. He was adopted, but Taehyung had Ash Brown Hair, with the best smile I've ever seen in my life, who died on the 13th of March, 2015. I've always grown up with Taehyung, who was one of the best brothers that anyone could wish for.

Jungkook's P.O.V:

Before I stepped into the grass, where candlelight surrounded a pond and tables and seats with a ton of food on a big white table. I took deep breaths. You can do this Jeon Jungkook. I stepped onto grass is where I saw Jimin. Jimin? Why would he be here? Is this the death anniversary he was talking about?

"Ahh.. You must be Jungkook? You come often to our restaurant." a quite young looking woman, with short wavy brown hair, pink lipstick, and a black dress, wearing a brown leather coat on top of it began to speak with me thoroughly. "I'm Taehyung's mother." I widened my eyes. His mother? She looks so young though. I saw a man walking towards, having a clean shaven face, and gelled hair, black as coal, wearing a straightened black suit, with a sky blue tie. What an unusual color.. It must be his father. I shook both their hands, as they began walking around greeting all the other guests. I started making my way towards a picture of Taehyung I saw on a stand.

I miss you Taehyung.. so much.. why did you leave me.. you promised that you'll always be by my side. I kept on staring at the picture until something poked me. "Oh sorry.." wait.. that's a familiar voice. I turned around to see Jimin using his walking stick. I smiled, "Oh Hey Jimin."

His face looked confused until he recognized my voice. "Jungkook? What are you doing here?" The smile faded from my face. "It's my best friend's anniversary.. Taehyung.. wait how do you know Taehyung?" I questioned, awfully confused. "H-Hi-His.. m-my bro-brother..." he stuttered while expressing he was in a depressed mood. There was a long silence, to break it, I tried to lighten him up.

"Want to find a spot to sit? All of them might be taken," I chuckled softly. He nodded and made our way towards empty seats and sat down.

"What was your relationship with Taehyung..? He never introduced me to any of his friends.. so.." My Relationship? What was my relationship with him? Were we dating? Not really.. Were we brothers? We were more than brothers.. We..

"We were really close.. To be honest.. I grew to love him." I accidentally blurted out.

"Uh.. I mean.." trying to cover up.

Jimin started laughing hysterically. "You're Gay then?"

"Pfft.. I've had plenty of girlfriends," I bragged sticking my tongue out.

"That's called bisexual, Jungkookie!" He then flicked my forehead.

"What was that for?" I chuckled

"For no reason," he spoke, having a smile on his face. It was adorable. Wait.. What am I thinking! I smacked my forehead. Uh did I just hit myself in public. Stupid Stupid Jungkook!

"Is everything alright?" Jimin asked, seeming to be quite worried.

"Oh don't worry! I'm fine"

Jimin and I kept chatting, laughing until it was time to write a prayer or letter and place it in the candle. While someone went around all the tables for us to collect a piece of paper and a pen. We waited until the person gave us the thin piece of paper and a black pen. I wrote:

Dear Taehyung,

I miss you dearly, it's been hard with out you, although I befriended your brother. His kind.. I hope you're safe in heaven, and I hope you're watching over me. Some day I will join you when I'm older.. so just wait okay? I just hope you're okay. I've never been able to tell you.. but.. I love you.

\- Jeon Jungkook

I quickly joined the other relatives and placed the candle on the pond water, for it to float with the others.

Jimin's P.O.V:

It was hard for me to think of a prayer or something to write for him. I had asked for Jungkook to write for me since it would be difficult for me to write. I told him to write:

To my dear brother, Taehyung,

Maple Restaurant has been running well, although it's lonely without you. I've made many new friends. There's Namjoon, Seokjin, and even You're friend, Jungkook! They are looking after me well, so you don't have to worry about me. I hope you're safe in heaven, and that it's nice up there! You're the best brother ever and you didn't deserve to die just yet, but I still wish for you to be happy, and hopefully I'll try find a cure for cancer to avenge you!

\- Park Jimin

Jungkook held my hand and lead me towards the lake and gave me the candle. "Come on, place the candle on the water, it's not that hard." So I carefully placed it on the water. I wish that I could see such a beautiful sight. I've missed out on so much. Hopefully someone donates eyes soon. As Jungkook lead me back to our seats, he asked, "What do you want to eat? I'm starving!"

I smiled, "Korean Beef please~"

"One Korean Beef to your service, sir." Jungkook replied trying to sound like a waiter. I giggled.

"Thank you."


	4. ∞ T H R E E ∞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY~

Jimin's P.O.V:

I felt warm when I was with Jungkook. Taehyung is lucky for him to have a friend like that. After the Death Anniversary we exchanged phone numbers, hopefully I remember the number. I asked my mum to dial the phone number, and so she did, so I made my way back to my room. I heard a reply,

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Um.. Is this Jungkook? It's Jimin."

"Oh Hey Jimin~ So What's up?"

I took deep breaths. Why did I call him?

"U-Uh.. D-Do You W-Wa-Want to H-Hang out?" I stuttered trying to say whatever popped up in my mind. Wait Hang out? Uh so I wanted to hang out?

"Sure. Where though?" he replied casually. How can he be so casual?

"Uh Coffee Shop? The one that recently opened, people say the coffee legit tastes like heaven." I exclaimed.

"Mkay. Coffee? Ahaha you remind me of the song you wrote and sang at your parents restaurant." My face started heating up.

"Uhh.. I'LL GO GET READY! BYE!!" I quickly yelled while panting. Why did my face turn red? Anyways I better get ready. I walked over to the closet where I quickly rushed to grab clothing. The clothing I reached out for felt like a T-shirt and jeans. I tried to find my phone by touching my bedside table which I successfully done. I then carefully opened the door, and asked for assistance to go outside to the new coffee shop. Fortunately, my father wasn't busy, and so he lead me to the coffee shop.

While walking on the pavement, I heard a voice yelling across the street. "JIMIN!!" I recognised the voice to be Jungkook's voice. I smiled, "JUNGKOOK!!"

Jungkook's P.O.V:

I saw Jimin's face as well as his fathers walking on the pathways. I waved to his father since he could see me, and he also waved back. After jogging towards Jimin, I told his father he could continue his work as I would guide Jimin towards the coffee shop. He nodded, as he began to walk back, so I started a conversation with Jimin.

"Hey, How's it going? Why meet up all of a sudden?" I asked him. It was merely suspicious although I was still interested on the fact all of a sudden he wanted to meet up. He seemed to be in a nervous wreck while we were calling.

"Uhh.. Just thought we could hang out." He said, while smiling. His smile was awfully beautiful.

"You should smile more, It's really Beautiful," I blurted out. Did I really just say that? STUPID JUNGKOOK!

"Uh.. What I meant is th-" I explained, until I stopped mid sentence watching his face turn tomato red.

"Um.. I'll tr-try m-mor-more.." he stuttered.

"Good." Why is Jimin so God damn cute. When he stutters it leaves me speechless, he's so adorable.

We arrived at the coffee shop, a logo imprinted with a coffee mug, as well as brown and cream colored stripes. As we stepped into the shop, opening the wide, acacia wooden doors, it was pact with a lot of people. The floors were in cute chocolate colored checkers, as well as coffee themed posters and a fresh coffee scent coming from the coffee machines.

"Do you smell that, Jimin? It's the smell of heaven."

He smiled, as we went towards an empty table with two wooden seats. After two minutes of silence, but staring into each others' eyes, well, only I did, it continued until the waiter came to our tables. We both looked at the waiter at the same time, and ordered the same thing in sync, "One Cappuccino Please." We looked back towards each other in a synchronized motion. We chuckled knowing we ordered the exact same thing.

"Do you have any other friends?" I asked, while Jimin nodding.

"Yea their names are, Namjoon and Seokjin, remember from yesterday? What about you?"

I nodded while exclaiming, "Yea, I had two close friends, but now I only have one, his name is Min Yoongi."

Jimin frowned, knowing that I was talking about Taehyung. However this time I held in my emotions, and smiled.

For the rest of the time, we spoke about our past and memorable things that happened.

Yoongi's P.O.V:

Jungkook's off with another guy. YES! I'm in the dorm alone. I can finally sleep without an annoying idiot yelling across the room because he can't find his underwear. It has holes in it. I thought he was a man. I walked around the dorm noticing my favourite pillow was gone. WHERE DID THAT DAMN JUNGKOOK HIDE IT AGAIN?! I walked around the small cramp kitchen opening draws, seeing nothing but utensils, pots, and pans. I walked towards the bathroom and opened all the top shelves. Still nothing. I then opened one of the bottom shelves. My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped when I saw a sharp blade. Why would we have that? Unless.. Jungkook started cutting? I didn't see any marks of blood or anything, so I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

I decided to text Jungkook and ask him to come back to the dorm.

Asshole Jungkook  
+  
[1:46pm] Yoongi: Where you at rn?  
[1:51pm] Asshole Jungkook: Oh soz, didn't see your message. Uhh I'm hanging out with a friend?  
[1:51pm] Yoongi: Cut it short. I need to ask you a serious question so go back to the dorm.. Btw (By the way) I didn't know you had friends?  
[1:51pm] Asshole Jungkook: Yea Yea.. Ugh okay. Mind if I bring my 'friend' over too.  
[1:52pm] Yoongi: Your choice, not mine. Now hurry your ass up so I can sleep.  
[1:52pm] Asshole Jungkook: Okay Okay! Calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes.  
*Read*  
+

After a few minutes I heard someone open the door.

"I'm here. Now what?" Jungkook complained. I saw a guy roughly my height, with bushy orange hair, wearing a pink shirt, as well as ripped jeans, and a quite handsome face. I chuckled, "Is this friend of yours gay? He's wearing pink. What a manly color."

"Excuse me but he's blind. Now shut up talking about my friend, Jimin, here, and talk."

I took out the blade from behind my back, and held it in front of my face so it's visible for Jungkook to see, while shaking it about. His eyes seemed to be in shock.

I asked in a serious manner, "What's this?"

He hesitated to speak, "Uh.. I ne-needed it to c-ca-carve something!"

My eyebrows raised in amusement, really that's the best excuse he can come up with? I angrily yelled, "DON'T TALK BULLSHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!"

Jungkook's friend was shaking in fear, staring at me with a blank expression on his face, with lips dry as a raisin. "Sorry, I forgot you were here, Jungkook's friend." I apologised. What a terrible first impression. He mumbled a few words, which I didn't hear since he was awfully quiet.

Jungkook admitted, "Okay! So I was going to cut myself! But I didn't okay! So can we avoid bickering?!"

So he did attempt to cut himself, although I wonder why he stopped, so I questioned, "Why did you stop cutting yourself?"

His eyes looked lost, and he stayed dead silent. I commanded, "WHY?!"

He stuttered, "B-Be-Becau-Because you came in so I hid the blade."

I couldn't believe it. His fucking stupid ass girlfriend got him into the mess. "You know what Jungkook. I'm going to fucking kill Lee Ji-eun right now." I stormed out of the dorm and headed straight to Jungkook's ex's house.

I heard Jungkook's voice, "Wa-Wait!" But it was too late, I'm pissed at someone for hurting my best mate with all these suicide thoughts.

Jimin's P.O.V:

I stood there listening to Jungkook and his friend, I guess his name is possibly Yoongi, which they continued fighting. After hearing Jungkook attempting to cut made me feel many emotions. It felt like Jungkook was a bird in a cage attempting to break free, but couldn't. I felt a sadness vibe coming from Jungkook. After Yoongi stormed off, I tugged Jungkook's sleeve, saying, "Is this true?"

"Yea.. but it's okay now," he sighed. It sure didn't seem like he was okay.

"You know I'm there for you, Jungkook. You have friends by your side, and use them."

"mm.." replied Jungkook.

"Do you want to go shopping to clear your head?" I suggested.

"O-Okay,"

Jungkook helped guide me towards the shopping center going around to all the shops. I needed to buy new clothes, so I asked Jungkook to choose some for me. He chuckled when he asked me to try on the clothing he picked.

"What's so funny?"

"AHA! YOU'RE WEARING A PINK PRINCESS DRESS!! AHAHA!!" He cried in laughter

"EHH!! WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS!!" I screamed in embarrassment. I didn't really care about the color pink, since I didn't know what the color looked like. I punched Jungkook playfully on his shoulder.

"Oww~" he jokingly complained

"Shut up Jungkookie!" I cursed.

"But Jiminnie~"

"IT'S YOUR HYUNG!"

"Sorry Sorry Sorry Hyung!" He laughed.

We continued browsing through the stores but ended up not buying anything, although I suggested for Jungkook to come to my house for dinner. He agreed, and we took a taxi back to my house.

Jungkook's P.O.V:

As we arrived to Jimin's house, well, restaurant. Jimin lived in the second floor of his parent's restaurant and it's quite big. I insisted for me to cook dinner since Jimin's parents were busy.

"No! You're my guest!" Jimin argued.

I flicked his forehead, "It's the least I could do to thank you for cheering me up."

His face turned red, as he crossed his arms, "Fine! I'm going to take a shower!" I smiled. As he walked over to his room to get his clothing and towel, I decided to start on making soup. I looked on the fridge door and saw photos of Jimin and his family there. Including Taehyung. They look so damn happy. I opened the fridge door, seeing many types of vegetables. I took them all and made my way to get a knife and cut the vegetables. Next, I took out a large salmon fish and deep fried it. That should do. After finishing up the rice, I went to wash my hands and walked towards Jimin's room. That damn guy takes a long damn shower. I opened the door and my jaw dropped as I turned my head away. My face was as red as a chilli! I.. Saw.. Jimin.. Naked.

"SORRY SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE NAKED! UH!" I closed the door immediately. I feel bad now! I quickly ran towards the kitchen and set up the dinner. Although I didn't know he had abs!


	5. ∞ F O U R ∞ {Part 1}

Jimin's P.O.V:

Another Day passes.. and I completely embarrassed in front of someone I just met a couple of days ago! I'm so stupid! I should have been more cautious about my surroundings and paid attention to the sounds around me! He just HAD to be there when I was completely naked. Argh!! So Embarrassing. On the positive side, the dinner he cooked was delicious, excluding the fact he burnt the fish.. well, burnt everything. I guess that's one thing he can't do.

I'm still twisted on the fact he was about to cut. Someone as extraordinary as him would suffer? I heard something about an ex girlfriend he had. She must've been an impact on his life. Ah that means his straight and not gay right. Good, I don't need to worry now. Wait.. Why do I need to worry? Why is Jungkook in my mind?

I hear footsteps going down the stairs. Must be my parents. I sat upon my bed, feeling a breeze from the window across my face. I shifted a little towards the left to grab my phone and call Seokjin, calling him "Jin," for short.

"Yo Jin!" I greeted informally.

"It's Seokjin! Ugh! I'm you're hyung too!" he yelled.

"I don't care. Anyways, when does the break end?" I questioned

"Uh in a week or so, why?"

"Just wondering.. Anyways do you know someone named Jeon Jungkook?"

"His that kid that got in a fight with Jung Hoseok yeh? Damn that kid got guts. Anyways, what about him?"

Wait.. Jung Hoseok? He was smart, although he would normally cause commotions around the university, leaving him with a Bad reputation, and not much jobs he would personally want. I'm surprised someone like Jungkook would pick a fight with him or get into a fight. I'm also shocked that he attended the same univeristy.

"Uh.. He goes to the same univeristy?"

"Yea..?"

"Anyways! Talk to ya later!"

I ended the call. That's good news I guess.. I wonder which course he took. I was determined to ask Jungkook, although it would've seemed that I was stalking him in some way, which I didn't.. I assume. Obviously I wanted to become a doctor, or scientist, to discover a cure from the disease that took my beloved Taehyung. My parents often worry about me, and how I would be able to become one, since I was at a massive disadvantage. This disadvantage allowed my memory, hearing, and calculating, much better than a normal human being. Although on test dates, I would usually have to take separate verbal tests since I wouldn't be able to see anything. I might not be as smart, although I am a determined and hard worker. All my thinking was a bit cliche, although sometimes I would like to think deeply.

I heard the phone ring, dududu dududu dududu.

I picked up my phone and began calling the caller, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Jungkook, you pabo," Jungkook teased

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Yoongi wanted to apologise for earlier, and wanted to invite you to the carnival coming up next week, you know it right? Care to join?"

"Yea sure, but he didn't need to apologise, it's alright."

I heard a few noises and shuffling around, "Yo, it's me, Yoongi. Uh I'm sorry for scaring you. Just come with us, Jungkook suggested it too."

"Okay. I have a question. Does Jungkook go to Pusan University?"

"Yea! Wait.. How do you know?" Yoongi asked

"Um.. I go there too, anyways I have to go now, see ya."

 

 

~ Time Skip to next week ~

 

 

Jungkook's P.O.V:

Omg What do I wear! Jimin should be at the carnival at like any minute by now I can't even decide what to wear! I quickly took out a black and red striped long sleeved shirt, and nero black skinny jeans, wearing black and white nike shoes, which were as shiny as silver. I quickly brushed my hair, and spread gel all over it and rushed out the door towards the carnival. I started panting when I saw Yoongi and Jimin talking to eachother, laughing and smiling.

I rushed over and caught some breath by leaving my hand on Yoongi's shoulder. Yoongi wore a blue T-shirt, and navy blue jeans, while Jimin wore an grey turtle neck, and black leggings. It was cute.

"Someone dressed up nice today for once.." Yoongi smirked.

"I always dress nice you bi-" I argued back, although stopping mid sentence when I heard a loud laugh.

"You guys seem really close," I heard looking over to the side of Yoongi seeing a bright smile on Jimin's face.

"Yea.. We are."

A/N: This is just Part one..


	6. ∞ F O U R ∞ {Part 2}

Jimin's P.O.V:

Yoongi and Jungkook seem really close, I really do envy them on having a good relationship with eachother, I wish that my bond could be as close as theirs. We walked around when Jungkook asked me if I wanted some cotton candy. Huh? What's cotton candy?

"What's that?" I asked cluelessly.

He stared at me surprised and laughed loudly, "You don't know what cotton candy is? Hm.. Let's go try it!" He grabbed my hand and took me to buy it. I took out my leather wallet and took out some money but by then, Jungkook already paid for me and handed me the cotton candy.

"A-Ah Here," I gave him $5, and argued on how he didn't have to pay. He kept denying the money and kept on repeating, "It's fine, I wanted to pay for you." This Brat is cheeky!

"I should be the one paying for you since I'm your hyung!" I coaxed.

"Hmph. I don't care!!" He yelled seeming like a stubborn child. I laughed it off and we continued walking until Jungkook suddenly stated, "WHERE IS YOONGI?!"

"He'll be fine.. He's probably hanging out with other friends," I chuckled.

"That's the problem. I'm his only friend," Jungkook sighed.

Ehh?? I thought he would be really popular! Since his attitude was.. really... cool..? or he just seemed that he had.. 'swag.' He couldn't be lonely!

"Ah.. JINJA!?"

"Well.. Let's just enjoy our time here.. okay?"

 

 

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

 

I could feel Jungkook hugging my arm tightly. He must be really scared of Haunted Houses, eh? I didn't really get scared since I couldn't see anything, but spending time with Jungkook was really fun. It made me forget all those bad memories. We left the haunted house still sensing a trembling Jungkook by my side. "You try to act tough but you're really just a scaredy cat!" I chuckled then I felt a punch on my shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I complained

"For calling me a scaredy cat.." Jungkook tsked as he let go of my arm.

"Fine.. Well I had a great time on the bumper cars, arcade games, and all the rides, including the haunted house. But I think I need to go now since my mum should be expecting me home at any minute." I exclaimed, while Jungkook agreed. We were mostly silent when we reached to the restaurant.

I whispered, "Thank you," while walking into the restaurant. I still wonder where Yoongi went.

Jungkook's P.O.V:

I walked back to my house on the dull grey steps, while seeing something ruffling behind the bushes. I walked up to it and moved the bushes around and spotted Yoongi with a white Polaroid camera.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled, as I snatched the photos he held in his hand. I saw pictures of me and Jimin.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" I shoved the picture in front of his face while tapping my foot onto the concrete. I heard a large gulp coming from Yoongi.

"PICTURES OF YOU AND JIMIN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT YOU BITCH! I'M DOING A FAVOR," he bellowed.

"WHAT? HOW? YOU STALKER!!" I claimed, as he snatched his photos back.

"BECAUSE YOU SMILED! FOR ONCE! A REAL SMILE AFTER THAT DAY!"

It was silent. It was true, I did finally smile, and it wasn't fake. By that day meaning Taehyung's death day. Jimin was starting to replace Taehyung. They both had beautiful smiles, the same age, and they both had a disability. Isn't this meant to be fate? Or is it just plain coincidence? Did God finally want me to be happy? All I knew that I had another person in my life.

"Anyways, I'll go and put all these pictures on the walls and make it seem like you're obsessed with Jimin," Yoongi laughed as he ran as quick as he can back to the dorm. THAT LITTLE RASCAL! I ran after him.

a/n: omfg sorry for the extremely late update of part 2 it's because I've been going through a writers block and I'm acting really lazy and homework got me busy and it's so complicated. Anyways hopefully I could update Chapter 5 really soon and make it long asf. I legit just wrote it in 10 minutes. Anyways ENJOY!


	7. ∞ F I V E ∞

Yoongi's P.O.V:

Taking pictures of Jungkook and Jimin. I was like a detective except... stalker like..? Jungkook burned all the photos in front of my eyes, except for one. He kept one. I saw it in his pocket sticking out. I'm so proud of Jungkook. Only Joking, but seriously, I'll be lonely if he hangs around Jimin all the time. Which is.. GREAT! I CAN SLEEP IN PEACE! I SHOULD PLAN MORE DA- I MEAN HANGOUTS FOR THEM!! HA! I think Jungkook is going to kill me soon because of yesterday, but instead, I decided to take a quick nap

 

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

 

I awaken and tilt my head over to the side to see an alarm clock labeled as 6pm. Woah? I slept for so long, so I roll off the bed and roll to the door and try to head outside without standing up. Obviously, I couldn't reach the door handle, so I stood up and went grocery shopping. I need to buy eggs, butter, fish, tomatos, broco-

OOF!!

I fell down, as I felt like I hit someone, my eyes were blurry, but I could hear a familiar feminine voice.. just like.. LEE JI-EUN?! I glared at her not attempting to help her up.

"You... broke.. Jungkook.." I hissed, seeing a sadening look on her face.

"I-It was fo-for the be-best," she stuttered seeming scared because of my last visit.

"I won't hurt you this time, but why did you? Causing this pain towards him. HE NEARLY CUT BECAUSE OF YOU!" I slowly raise my voice. "Sorry." I appologised, thinking that I scared her a lot.

"It's because he loved Taehyung! He loved him so much! He wouldn't let go! So I let him continue to love him by letting him go! It was so painful! I loved Jungkook so much. Too much! Taehyung! Taehyung! He hardly had time for me! Always crying over him every night. Do you know how painful it feels for your love to be crying?! None of you understand!!" Lee Ji-eun ran away in tears dropping all her groceries, and her bag, hearing a thump on the marble shopping centre floor.. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe she was a good person, maybe it's not her fault, and it was Jungkook, the one who couldn't let go of Taehyung.

Jungkook's P.O.V:

Yesterday was fun, except the fact that Yoongi acted like a creepy stalker, but it was alright. I burned all the photos although for one. A Picture of me and Jimin smiling. Some what I was glad and acknowledged that Yoongi took those photos, so I kept one and put it in my pocket secretly. I hold the picture while lying on my bed. I haven't smiled as often, but for some odd reason.. he made me feel like my new Kim Taehyung. I heard the door open and I quickly hid the photo in a dark brown wooden draw, full of my other memories, and I sat there pretending to be casual, which obviously, Yoongi could tell something was up.

"What?" he questioned.

"What?" I mimicked.

"Oh I ran by Lee Ji-eun before. I think you should hear her out before you jump into conclusions." Yoongi exclaimed, while my heart sank. No way will I come back to her. Never. Why is it so sudden? Did Yoongi fall into some sort of trap?

I shook my head repeatly, "No." Just a flat out no. I don't want anything to do with her! Just when I had my life back on track, she had to come in a ruin it again. How am I jumping to conclusions when I know it was either she cheated on me or just was using me for popularity. I wasn't as popular but I was talented. Not to be cocky, but its the awful truth. I don't want to be talented. I just want to be normal. Have a normal life without someone ruining it for me.

"I'm serious.. It's proba-" drawly said, until I cut him off

'YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE!" I screamed objectivly when I felt a sting across my face. Yoongi slapped me.

"Hear her out now. You know what? Jumping to conclusions won't get you anywhere. You won't be able to handle anything. Now go." he demanded, as I slowly left the room obeying him. Yoongi is so.. persuasive? or some what.. Scary on how he can make me do whatever he wants. It's really weird. I was shivering while I was walking outside. It was cold, and I could feel water droplets on my head, and on my lips, until I caught a glimpse of two people, one with bushy orange hair, and one with nero black hair. I soon realised it was Jimin and his father, with a navy blue umbrella above them. I saw them go inside, just when they got in, I yelled, "Jimin!" I panted as I saw the bow turn his head towards my voice.

"Jungkook..?" I heard as I approached closer to the cute male. His cute but not in that way I think. We've only just met.

"Hey Hyung~" I greeted with a pleasurable smile across my face, too bad Jimin couldn't see it.

"Hey. What brings you here?" he blinked profusely, acting surprised, although I don't know why he did that if he couldn't see me.

"Oh.. I was just heading off somewhere.." I muttered.

"Can I come?" he asked politely.

"Uh.. You sure?"

"Pleaseeeeee~" Crap, he's doing aegyo.

"Okay.. Okay, Just don't butt into my conversation."

"Okay! Although what conversation?" Jimin asked cluelessly, as I blinked profusely trying to think of how to say that I'm visiting my ex.

"J-Just with s-someone.." I stutter, avoiding any gaze towards him, instead looking towards the concrete. I keep forgetting that he's blind and I didn't need to avert my gazes anywhere, but I somewhat did anyway.

"...Mkay then.."

We walked on the pathways, hardly saying a word as if we were mute. Finally, I opened my mouth, "J-Jimin? H-Hyung?" I was stuttering like crazy. "H-How's Life?" I do admit that I was a bit nervous approaching Lee Ji-Eun. He remained silent. Silent treatment ay? "I'll tell you who I'm visiting, but first let's get some ice cream." I exclaimed. I was a bit hungry anyways. His eyes lit up, "Jinjia?!" I chuckled, "Yea." He acts like a 5 year old, and I can't believe he's my hyung. We stood by a wooden ice cream stand with a pale man asking in a dull voice, "Welcome to my Ice cream stand, what flavour would you like?" "COOKIES AND CREAM!!" Jimin shouted, sounding like a child. I looked like that I was the hyung since I was taller. "Chocolate as well please," I said politetly, still glaring at Jimin. "Oh no you're eating me. Kookies and Cream," I exclaimed sticking my tounge out, I ran away to a nearby wooden bench. Jimin chased me, "Oi! I like this more than you!"

We sat down, as I took deep breaths.

"So Who are you visiting Jungkookie?" Jimin pouted.

"....."

"My Ex."

"Oh.. Are you okay?" I sat there in silence. I'm not ready for this. I'm not fucking ready for this but Yoongi just had to force me to do this shit.

"Jungkook-ah..?" I blinked profusely

"Oh Yea. I'm okay." I faked a smile.

Silence. The atmosphere changed. Until Jimin suddenly asked, "What's your favourite flower?" Why would he ask that?

"A Tulip. A white tulip."

"Why?" he questioned.

"It's simple and plain like me."

"Mmm.." he mumbled something after but I couldn't hear it.

"Why ask?"

"Just wondering," Jimin slurred, making me smile. He really is a bad liar.

"Anyways, we should head off now," I motioned towards the correct path.

"Mmm~ Okay," he giggled, licking his ice cream, which there were black and white stains everywhere around his mouth. I took out a napkin out of my pocket, so silky, and delecate, and placed it towards his skin whiping off all the ice cream off his smooth lips. Wait.. Why am I describing his lips. He's not my Taehyung replacement. Is he? No it's too early for someone to like someone without knowing them well enough. Breathe Jungkook. Concentrate on yelling at that douche ex of yours.

Jimin's P.O.V:

AHH!! FLOWERS?! Out of all topics Park Jimin, you chose FLOWERS?! You don't even know what they are or what they look like. However the smell has a light fragrence. Just like Jungko- Wait no, Jimin don't get distracted just continue walking. Deep Breaths. Argh! I'm so nervous! Why am I shivering like this. It's almost felt like a minute of contemplating when Jungkook tapped me saying that we were here. I bounced off in shock but I took deep breathes after. He held my hand as we walked up the steps. I flushed a light shade of pink due to embarressment. Wait It's because it's weird that 2 guys are holding hands yeah? I heard a loud bell, when I heard a feminine voice, say, "Coming~" That must be Lee Ji-eun.. I think.

I let go of Jungkook's hand, hearing a door open, "Oh it's.. JUNGKOOK?" She gasped as she dropped something.

"I have no time right now, just let me and jimin inside," Jungkook huffed, holding onto my wrist as he dragged me inside, to sit on a couch.

I heard a mutter coming from Ji-eyn sshi. I smile as I sat down. I didn't want to speak since it wasn't my buisness anyways.

"Why are you here, Jung-"

"I want answers to why you broke up with me."

"I broke up with you so I can't hurt myself," she explained, while exhaling.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook snapped back.

"You never moved on, from that.. incident."

"I knew you were using me for months now.." she continued.

"No I wasn't," Jungkook claimed, yelling at her with anger.

"YEA YOU WERE THANKS TO YOUR GOD DAMN TAEHYUNG. YOU KNOW AFTER HE DIED, YOU JUST USED ME TO REPLACE HIM. PLUS YOUR GAY AND I CAN TELL BY SEEING THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME. TAEHYUNG WAS MY WORK MATE TOO AND I'VE ACCEPTED THE FACT HE'S DEAD. HE'S DEAD JEON JUNGKOOK! I CAN'T SUFFER ANYMORE SO I ENDED IT. CUTTING YOURSELF IS A WASTE OF TIME. ALL YOU DID WAS HURT ME. I LOVED YOU SO GOD DAMN MUCH JUNGKOOK. I DIDN'T MESS UP. I'LL MOVE ON EVENTUALLY AND SO WILL YOU. SO QUIT WASTING MY TIME AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SITE," Ji-eun screamed as she stomped off somewhere. Jungkook grabbed my hand as he quietly whispered, "Let's go.."

What just happened?


	8. ∞ S I X ∞

Jungkook's P.O.V:

We were now in my dorm. I glanced at the sleepy Yoongi in his bed, hugging his pillow as he drooled on it. I told Jimin, as he whispered, "Take a picture." So I did, and I chuckled at the sight of Yoongi, while Jimin just smiled at me. I feel sorry for the guy man. Then.. I thought about the incident before. Was that all true? Am I a bad person? Was she jealous? Or was I oblivious to her feelings?

"Hey.. Are you okay?" Jimin interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and avowed, "Y-Yea. I'm fine, It's just a lot to take in." I was confused. I was bewildered. I was pessimistic.  Maybe I wasn't the one hurting the most. Maybe it was Ji-eun-sshi. I glared at the pale white ceiling, with the light reflecting onto my face. I turn my head towards Jimin. He seemed lost. He must be thinking about what happened. "Thanks for everything," Jimin muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear. "Mmm.. I didn't do much.. or anything.. Anyways I should be thanking you." My pale face flushed red, aren't all these cheesy talks in kdrama. I look out the window seeing soft, white snowflakes falling down. Wait.. winter's coming? That was quick.

Winter is bitter cold, intensifying, icy and filled with snow. Most of all, I spend most of my winters drinking hot chocolate, with Taehyung occasionally. Yoongi would've went to Daegu to visit his family. So I was often alone, even on Christmas. I didn't mind it though, I received presents and things from relatives overseas. I was too busy daydreaming, when I heard a soft snore pressed against my shoulder. Jimin slept already? I admired his face, a tugged his hair behind his ear, and placed him beside Yoongi. Yoongi wouldn't mind am I right? 

Yoongi's P.O.V

Man that was a good sleep. I stretched and felt something next to me. I opened my eyes, seeing a drooling Jimin next to me. I was in such shock, I started jumping and throwing my pillow at him. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING NEXT TO ME?! DID I GO TO A CLUB!? OH NO.." WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL JUNGKOOK. Wait I shouldn't jump to conclusions.. Maybe, he was tired and just happened to want to sleep next to me. How am I supposed to know?! I heard a groan coming from Jimin. "H-Huh?" Jimin asked cluelessly. Does he not remember what happens? 

"Hey Jimin, do you remember anything?"

"I think I fell asleep after Jungkook visited his ex girlfriend." I sighed in relief. Phew.. So no nasty stuff. I heard ruffles against the door, and saw Jungkook opening the door, with a cheeky smile on his face. "How was the nap?" He stuck his tounge out, knowing I had the wrong idea.

"Great. Now I have the energy to kill you, " I smirked, and sprinted towards him. We ended up chasing each other around the dorm. Jimin just laughed at our death threats.

After chasing Jungkook around the room, we all decided to go out for karaoke. Karaoke is fun right?

After arriving at the karaoke place, I carefully placed a water bottle on the table just in case my voice cracked. I'm not a very good singer, I'm more of a rapper because apparently I can speak very fast. The karaoke place had dark walls, and bright lights, with patterns on it. It looked like a disco room.

Jungkook took the remote control, while Jimin was shifting his eyes towards Jungkook and the television. "What song do you want to watch?" Jungkook questioned the both of us. I shrugged, meaning I didn't really care which song we sang. Same with Jimin. So Jungkook just chose a random song. Luckily, it was a song we all knew called, "Eyes, Nose, Lips," by Taeyang. It was composed really well to a soft melody. It wasn't hip hop or pop, but I still enjoyed it.

Jungkook handed Jimin and I our microphones and we began to start singing. Jungkook started off singing, 

Mianhae mianhae hajima

Naega chorahaejijanha

Ppalgan yeppeun ipsullo

Eoseo nareul jugigo ga

Naneun gwaenchanha

 

I quickly whispered to Jimin if he knew the song, and Jimin immediately responded with, "Of course I know it, I know all the lyrics back to front." He then begun to join in with Jungkook. I do admit that I was surprised to hear such a pleasant voice coming out of him. 

Majimageuro nareul barabwajwo

Amureochi anheun deut useojwo

Nega bogo sipeul ttae

Gieokhal su itge

Naui meorissoge ne eolgul geuril su itge

I only knew the chorus, but I joined in anyway with my terrible voice, reading the words off the screen. I heard slight chuckles from Jungkook and Jimin. I guess it really is that terrible.

Neol...bon..ael su eom..neun naui yoksimi

Jipchagi doe..eo? neol gadwotgo

Hoksi ire...on na ttae..me him...deure..onni

Amu dae..dap eom...neun neo

I had a lot of trouble trying to sing that, but I could see how the two of them enjoyed it. I feel like a third wheeler though, because they're smiling, laughing, and singing together. I've never seen Jungkook THIS happy. After a few lines, it cut to the chorus where we all chimed in, I actually could be bothered singing good to it.

NEOUI NUN KO IP

NAL MANJIDEON NE SONGIL

JAGEUN SONTOPKKAJI DA

YEOJEONHI NEOL NEUKKIL SU ITJIMAN 

"Woah you were actually pretty good in that part, Yoongi," Jimin chuckled, while Jungkook nodded putting his thumb up, saying I did good. I doubt though, my voice cracks a lot. A few more parts skipped from time to time, until my favourite part. I ended up mumbling some words, and I even attempted to hit the high note and ended up failing.

mmm.. mm.. neoui kkaman nun

Hyanggiroun sumeul mmm..mm neoui ko

SARANGHAE SARANGHAE naege soksagi.. mmm..mm

 

The song was almost ending but I had no breath to sing any further. I was exhausted. I glimpsed at Jungkook and Jimin who've sang the last line of the song. They were in perfect harmony too. That's it! I need a friend to help me stop third wheeling. If this continues, I might as well own a third wheeling business.

I took a slice of BBQ Meat lovers pizza on the table, and the cheese stretching out until I devoured it. I realized I ate like half of the pizza during the singing. 

-

this is rllllyy short unlike what i promised. sowwy. authors block hurts. plus this chapter is so late. i might discontinue the series..


End file.
